Garden's Secret
by Gabesgurl
Summary: A REALLY REALLY strange Harry/Tom Riddle fic, I wrote it as a story to kill my writer's block. Please don't flame me I realize it's weird. SLASH INSIDE!!READ AND REVIEW!


Hi I know all of you are waiting for me to update random stories, but I am suffering from  
writers block so I decided to post a nice ending in fluff, but containing angst and Character OOC  
to help me break it. It's Harry/Tom Riddle slash. Don't kill me please, I needed to write this badly.  
Well, here we go. **=time passing ~means different settings~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry walked along the corridor, he wasn't sure where exactly he was, he had never been in   
that part of Hogwarts. It was only the second week of his sixth year, and he already felt weighted  
down he needed a place to himself. He turned a corner and froze as a huge door met him. It was a very  
large wooden door with ivy and vines carved into it. He slowly opened the door and was met with fresh  
air, on either side of him were large bushes, he walked down the stairs. AS he reached the bottom he   
gasped. He was surrounded by the most beautiful garden he's ever seen roses climbed up the walls, which  
Harry assumed from the outside looked like a normal part of the castle. Hundreds of flowers of every   
kind and colour surrounded him, he followed a little foot path and took in every tree and flower. In  
the very center of the garden was a fountain of a faerie. He noticed the garden was full of weeds and  
the roses were growing wild, as if no one had been in there for aged. As he turned he noticed an envelope  
on the fountain, he went over to it. On the front it read 'To Whomever Finds this' He opened it, it was  
a note  
'To Whomever is Reading This,  
My name is Tom Riddle and I am about to graduate. I want to ask you to take care of my flowers.  
This garden was my special place and I hope it can be yours now.  
Tom Riddle'  
Harry stared at the paper in shock, Tom Riddle's garden. Looking around, he smiled softly, going  
over to a peice of ground by the fountain and knelt down, being careful of his bruises and began to pull  
up the weeds, mulling over thoughts in his head as he did so.  
Voldemort had once been Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle had been a good kid, so what went wrong. Harry knew   
that the dark arts were an abyss of darkness that you could loose yourself in. Was it possible, that somewhere  
deep deep inside of Voldemort there was still a flicker of the Tom Riddle? And if there was that flicker,  
what could bring it out?   
Harry stared at the flowers and the white roses creeping up the walls, maybe, just maybe the flowers  
would help. He had used to hate the dark lord, and he still did, but now he felt more pity than hate toward him.  
Harry walked over and gentley pulled a white rose off of a vine and made his way out of the garden, promising to  
return the next day. He went back to his room trying to avoid Ron and Hermione, who had been worried about him  
and wouldn't leave him alone. He sat on his bed and pulled out a quill and parchment and composed a short letter.  
'Dear Mr. Riddle,  
I stumbled upon a garden today, it was your old one. I just wanted you to know that it will be  
well taken care of, I promise you that. I would like to ask you something, but please I am really just curious,  
why did you become the dark lord?  
Signed,  
Me  
He sighed and suddenly realized he didn't know how to get a hold of Tom. He held the rose to his chest  
as he felt deflated, for an instant, he had thought maybe he could get rid of Voldemort but not anymore. He slowly  
mad his way back to the garden, rose clutched to his chest with the letter. He sat in the middle of the garden   
and began to sob, everything that had happened in the past catching up to him. Suddenly a hoot caught his attention, glancing up he  
saw a huge black Eagle Owl.   
"Do you know Tom?Voldemort?"He asked hopefully, the owl hooted again, Harry smiled triumphanty and bekoned  
the owl down,"I want you to give him these please?"With that he gave the own the rose and tied on the parchment. The  
owl took off and Harry smiled before going to supper.  
**  
Harry relaxed down at the table as the food apeared, he was just about to eat when the same black eagle owl  
from before flew in and dropped a letter to him. He smiled slightly and put it in his pocket.  
"Harry, who is it from,"Hermione asked.  
"Yeah Mate, are you holding back on us?"Ron asked.  
"Just something from a friend,"Harry said. He ingored the guilt he felt for a moment for lying to his friends.  
"You want to go see Hagrid?"Hermione asked.  
"Na,I've got somthing to do, tell him I'm sorry,"As Harry got up to leave the hall he was met with Snape's curious  
gaze and knew he recognized the owl. He glared and walked from the hall.   
When he reached the garden he smiled, the moon cast such a mystical quality to all the flowers. Sitting down on   
the bench he was totally unaware he was being watched from the shadows. Casting lumos he opened the letter and began to read.  
  
'I am NOT Tom Riddle, he is dead, I am Voldemort, but I am glad that someone is taking care of my garden. Why did I   
become the dark lord? Simple, power.  
V'  
  
Harry smiled a bittersweet smile and took out his parchment and quill and jotted down a quick note.  
  
'Dear Tom,  
I am still going to call you that anyway. I understand you want power, but the dark arts aren't more powerful  
than the light, they are just easier and quicker, but is it satisfying. Are you truly satified?  
ME'  
  
Harry walked over to a rose bush while looking for the owl, he spotted it in a tree. He reached out for the most beautiful  
rose on the bush. Just as his hand closed around the stem he heard something, jerking around to look the thorns on the rose bit deep  
into the tender flesh on his palm. Seeing no one he turned back around just in time to see a drop of his blood fall off and land on  
the ground. As it hit a flash of green and white sprang from the ground and around his hand. He watched as his cuts healed and he was  
surprised to feel another kind of power flow through his veins, he could feel it mingling with his magick. Looking down he saw a perfect  
white tulip where his bloos had touched the ground.   
He motioned the owl down from a tree and gave him the rose and letter. He watched it fly off and smiled before heading towards the  
Gryffindor towers. As soon as he left the garden, Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows, an evil smirk on his face. He headed off to write  
his father.  
  
~Voldie's HQ somewhere in Britain~  
Lord Voldemort sat on his throne staring at Wormtail, who was bustling about like the imbecell he was when his owl, Crysanthium, his   
owl brought in another letter and rose. Surprisingly, this letter had a drop of blood on it, which for some reason worried him, but he stomped  
out that feeling as soon as it happened. He opened the letter and growled when he saw it was once again addressed to Tom Riddle, but as he  
read through it he began to wonder. Was he satisfied? Truly, was he satisfied?  
"Of course I AM!"He growled to himself,"people fear me, I am powerful!What's not to be satisfied about that?" He decided to write back   
the next day and fell asleep that night wondering if he was truly satisfied.  
  
~back at Hogwarts~  
Harry sighed as he woke up, it was raining. Rainy Sundays were extremely boring. He wondered for a moment if he should still go out to  
the garden all though it was raining. He decided he would, right after breakfast. Getting up he got dressed and made his way down to the Great   
Hall, where he sat across from Ron and Hermione.  
"Harry, are you ok? Lately you hardly talk to us or anything,"Hermione said softly.  
"I'm fine, I'm just going through some stuff lately where I need to be alone. I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you guys lately  
though." Harry whispered.  
"It's alright, Mate, as long as you're going to be ok,"Ron said happily.  
Harry nodded and sank into his thoughts. He wondered if Tom was going to write him back, he knew it was stupid to not hold it against him  
for killing his parents, but he knew that somewhere deep in Voldemort was a kind person who just needed a little help to get out. He wondered why  
he cared so much about helping Voldemort.....so he won't hurt anyone else he told himself, but in his heart he wondered if that was true. He was pulled  
from his thoughts by a soft hoot, looking over to see Tom's owl looking at him quizically.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you there,"he said, ingoring Hermione and Ron's curious looks. He took the parchment,"Thank you, I'll see you later."  
He whispered. THe owl hooted and took off.   
"Harry, wanna go out and fly later?"Ron asked. Harry nodded, he hadn't flown for a while.  
"I'm going to go read this...."He was cut off by someone snatching the letter from his hands. Turning, eyes wide with fear, he saw Draco Malfoy.  
"Well, well, Potter, I thought you would want to know I recognize that owl that has been coming in here everyday. If you want this little letter  
back meet me tonight in the place you always send these. Trust me it will be for the best."With that he walked off, Harry stared after him horrified, he  
was in deep trouble.  
  
*Later that night*  
Harry walked down to the garden, fear in his heart, he knew just knew Draco's father was there, he wasn't sure how but he knew it. He opened the   
door and went in, sure enough there in the middle of the garden stood Draco and Lucius.  
"Well Potter, I see you've been writing the dark lord, wouldn't he be 'happy' to know you think there's some good in him,"Lucius spat,"well just   
so you know, the Voldemort will not be dark lord for much longer. But you see, you won't tell him that, I'm going to make sure of that,"Lucius smiled darkly,  
Draco mirrored the smile,"Crucio"  
Harry sank to the ground, a silent scream of agony on his lips as the curse tore through his every bone and muscle. It felt like ages untill the   
curse was lifted. He gasped in deep breaths of air, then Draco hit him with it. Two curses later Harry was about to black out, when it all stopped.  
"Potter, you will write no more notes to the him, andyou will personally be Draco's new toy, if not I will hunt down everyone and thing you care about  
and kills then off slowly before killing you,"Lucius hissed, Harry nodded. "Come Draco, lets leave him,"Lucius whispered.  
Harry watched them leave before with no small amount of effort pulled out his parchment and paper, in very shaky hardly legible writing he scrawled  
'I'm sorry I can't write anymore'  
The owl flew down and took it in her beak giving him a soft look before flying off. Harry collapsed in a sob on the verge of unconciousness. He finally  
knew why he wanted Tom to be good, he was his soulmate. Everything was just so clear, Why Tom wanted him dead, because he was the only one who could ruin his  
dark reign, by making him feel again. But now, now it was all ruined and he lost conciousness, and that was how Hermione and Ron led the Headmaster to him the   
next day, via Marauder's map.  
  
~V's headquarters~  
Voldemort stared at the parchment,something was horrible wrong, and so puzzled he was at figuring it out, he didn't squash the feeling of worriness welling  
up inside of him. The pain and dispair on the letter was so thick you could almost chew on it. The sender had somehow once again masked his presence so he didn't know  
who it was.  
He was worried for many reasons, not only had he found himself acting increasingly more and more like Tom Riddle, this person, the person whom he had started  
to really feel a connection with, no matter how unwanted, was in trouble. On top of that there were rumors of mutiny in his deatheater circle's. He wondered what to  
do, where to start when a little voice piped up in his head.  
[You're worried]  
'Am not, go away annoying voice, I thought I killed you ages ago'  
[You ARE worried for him aren't you?]  
'So maybe just slightly curious what's going on'  
[Even though he can't write you, you should still write him]  
He decided to do that, kind of in shock that the little voice had had a good idea for once. Getting everything ready, he composed a letter  
'Even if you can't write me, I'll write to you. I wonder a lot why you wrote to me as long as you did. Is everything alright(not that I care) you just seemed  
kind of out of it?  
You-know-who'  
  
Weeks went by and still no answer, but he kept on sending letter. He also became increasingly more and more worried although he wasn't sure exactly why. A sence  
of pain hung around him constantly, but it wasn't his.  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
Harry stared up as Draco put his robes back on, it had been around 2 months since he and Lucius had 'made that deal'. Surprisingly being Draco's fuck toy didn't  
hurt anymore, but in other ways his despair had grown. Hermione and Ron never talked to him anymore, saying he had 'issues and when he figured them out to look them up'(I  
hate ron and Hermione just so you know)But this time it was different he would walk to the common room feeling as though he had lost another part of himself, this time  
he wouldn't walk back at all. He would never again have to be Draco's plaything. He wouldn't have to be in pain any longer. AS Draco walked out of the room he pulled him  
self up and went to his robes, pulling out a parchment, note already written and a knife. The note was his final goodbye. Looking up he located Crysanthium in a tree, she  
lived in the garden he had discovered. He pulled the knife across his palm to create a small bleeding wound and put his hand to the ground a flower sprang up he tied it to  
the note and motioned the owl down. As soon as she was off with the letter he smiled softly. It was time. He had discovered that the garden would heal his accidental wounds, but  
if he hurt himself purposely it couldn't help.   
Slowly he pulled the knife up the blue vein in his arm that had been visible throught he skin, wrist to elbow, both arms. Then sighing, he lay down and let sleep take   
over.  
  
~V's HQ~  
He slowly opened the letter, it radiated pain, more then ever. He began to read.  
'Dear Tom,  
This is my final letter to you. I'm sorry I couldn't write before now, Lucius would have killed me, as it was I was his son's little sex toy. BUt you need to  
know he's going to try and overthrow you and become dark lord. WHy am I telling you this? Although you are the dark lord you are also my soul mate. You see, I'm surprised you  
never put two and two together. You wanted to kill me because I was your soul mate and could make you feel, but then when you get a mysterious letter and slowly, and trying  
to resist it you began to feel. SO I guess it's true Love can survive anything, because through all your letters I fell in love with you. I am sorry I have to go but I can't  
do it anynore, live, breath, anything. This is a goodbye, maybe someday we'll be together like fate intended but not this time. Goodbye Tom, I love you.  
Love,  
Harry James Potter'  
He froze before grabbing the rose. As soon as his hand touched the rose he was surounded by a white light. When it faded he found himself in his garden, sitting by the   
fountain, he stared. He was 17 again, what the fuck was going on? A strangles gasp pulled him from his thoughts. Turning he found Harry, his Harry laying on the ground in a pool  
of his own blood. Not even caring what people would think if they saw Tom Riddle running down the hall he grabbed Harry up into his embrace gently before running out of the room  
toward the infirmary.  
He burst through the doors, waking Madame Pomfrey, and yelled,"HELP HIM!HELP HIM HE'S DYING!"  
Madame Pomfrey instantly steered him into the room, not asking questions and had him put Harry on a bed. She then went about healing him, sending Tom from the room.  
  
Tom wondered the hall, all of a sudden he didn't care about being the dark lord or anything, he just wanted Harry to be alright. He made his way to Dumbledore's office.  
AFter guessing the password he went in, to find Severus and Dumbledore deep in conversation.  
"TOM?"ALbus gasped in shock,"What on earth?"  
"It's Harry,"He whispered, suddenly for the first time since he became Voldemort, feeling tears well up in his eyes,"he tried to kill himself, I tried to get there, but I  
think I was too late. He's with Poppy, but he lost a lot of blood, and it's all LUCIUS'S FAULT!"He ended with a yell,"you need to stop him, he's trying to become a dark lord."  
"Hush child, why don't you start at the beginning, you have Severus and I lost,"Albus whispered, always willing to give a second chance. Severus just stared in shock at the now  
young and hot Tom Riddle his master. Tom sighed and began to explain the whole thing.  
  
**  
Harry awoke but kept his eyes closed. He was alive. DAMN, he was alive, he whimpered. Suddenly someone was running a hand down his cheek and he felt someone leaning over him. He  
was surprised, he could tell it was Tom, he just knew it. The hand left his face and he panicked, Tom couldn't leave him, not after it took so long for them to get together. On instinct  
he reached out arms going aroung Tom's waist and pulled him down onto the bed and himself.  
"Don't leave me, please don't go,"he whispered brokenly.  
"Shhhhh, I won't I won't,"Tom whispered back crawling off of Harry but laying back down right beside him pulling him into his arms. He smiled as Harry snuggled right into his embrace  
face buried in his chest. How could he have been so stupid to at first try and kill his soul mate and THEN on top of that, not even realize it was he that was writing. He ran a hand down   
Harry's back pulling him closer. It was weird, he hadn't held anyone for a long long time in that kind of a maner, but with Harry it just came naturally.  
"Don't leave anymore,"Harry's voice was muffled by his chest and emotion,"not ever again, you have to stay with me, I won't let you leave."  
"I won't ever again, I'll stay by your side through everything."TOm whispered happily. When he had told DUmbledore everything, he had seen a sparkle in the old man's eyes as he sent  
Sevrus to get a team of Aurors together and to arrest Lucius Malfoy and the other top deatheaters, without them the others would scatter. He hoped they would get them all, but all his worries  
left him as he looked down at Harry, he would focus on here and now, and not the past or future.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Ok, my stupid story is over 


End file.
